Rewritten - New Girl, Hot Boy
by Forever Waiting For Love
Summary: When new girl Rashel Jordan goes to a new school, she gets drawn towards the mysterious John Quinn. What will Rashel do? Will she love him or will she leave? Rewriting my old story as it needed it. Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**Gosh. I feel so terrible for not having updated in what feels like years :/ I'm so so so sorry! I really am D: The only reason why I haven't updated any of my stories is cause I just haven't been able to continue with them and I have no idea why :/ I guess I just haven't wanted to really and for that I apologise. Plus I'm just really lazy * sigh * So I'm going to be rewriting New Girl Hot Boy because it was one of the first fics I wrote and I was not a good writer at all then and the chapters were sooo short! So yeah, this will definitely be better...Hopefully :)**

**Also, I apologise if there are any mistakes.**

**Rashel POV**

So, I'm going to this new school which really sucks. I hate having to go to a new school. It's stupid really that I have to. School is pointless anyway. All they do is teach you things that you'll forget the next day that wont help you at all in life.

The fact I have to go to a new school sucks also is because I am really not good with making friends. I'm usually quite cruel to people I don't know and I definitely do not come off as a friendly person. I really don't. Most people tend to avoid me and I'm glad that they do. I can never seem to hold a decent conversation with anyone anyway.

I didn't like my old school and hardly had any friends there either. I was more of an outcast than anything. I've never really fit in anywhere so I doubt I'd fit in at this crappy new school either. God I hate my life sometimes.

I'm trying to think of any positives that there might be with going to a new school though I'm finding it quite difficult to come up with any. I suppose you could say that I can have a new, fresh start. I don't see how that's a positive though. Oh well.

It was quite a big school and could probably hold about one thousand students or so. It really only meant that it would be easier for me to get lost in. Great. There were quite a few buildings and they were all an old boring grey colour. There was some building work going on. From what I could see they seemed to be replacing the windows. Nothing interesting though.

I walked down the pathway towards the main section of the biggest building where it read 'Reception' in big, dirty red letter. Walking through the door I glanced around. There was a set of double doors that lead to the courtyard where I could see two small green buildings which really just looked like small rooms. To the right of those doors there was two sets of double doors side by side which was obviously the school hall. Looking directly to my right it led to another, much small courtyard. To my left there was a long hallway were there were some classrooms on either side and some stairs. Glancing around I saw the reception and walked towards it, opening the door and went up to the desk.

An old lady was sat at a desk, her attention on the computer screen. She was talking on the phone and from what parts of the conversation I caught she was talking to a parent. Something about some kids bad behaviour.

I cleared my throat, getting her attention and she glanced at me. She held up one long, bony finger and looked back the the computer. I frowned and had to wait for her to finish.

After what seemed life forever she finally put the phone down. She looked back at me over the rim of her glasses.

"Hey, I'm kind of new here and I have no idea what class I'm meant to go to or where the hell it is," I told her.

"Name?" The woman asked.

Wasn't she suppose to know that? She's the receptionist, wasn't she meant to be expecting me? "Rashel Jordan," I replied.

The old hag looked in some cabinets and took out a folder and flipped through it. She pulled out a few pieces of patter then put the folder back. She then handed me a piece of paper which seemed to have a timetable on it and a map of the school. I took it off her and she went back to whatever she was doing in the first place. Obviously she wasn't going to be of any more help.

I didn't bother saying thanks as I left reception. I looked at my timetable. There were six class periods in total, each of them and 50 minutes long. There was break after period 2 for 15 minutes then lunch was after period 4 for 40 minutes. She sighed and looked to see what she had first.

_Great. I have History_

Oh how I love History. Not. I looked at the map to see where I had to go then made my way over to the History block. Once I got there I stood outside of the door for a moment. I took a deep breath, gathering all my confidence then opened the door.

The class had already started and all eyes immediately went to me. I ignored them and went over to the teacher who had stopped what she had been saying. Something about how whether the Hitler had been born evil or if it was his childhood that caused him to be the way he way. Nature or nurture.

"Um, I'm new and I-" I started but she quickly cut me off.

"You're late," She said in an annoyed tone.

I shrugged. "I had to go to reception to get my timetable," I told her.

She studied me for a moment before replying. "Go sit at the back next to John Quinn and borrow his notes," the teacher said bluntly, pointing towards the back of the classroom.

I walked to the back of the class and sat next to the who was apparently John Quinn. I got out my books and pencil case and then took a moment to look at him.

At first glance he seemed pretty normal though kind of scruffy. He had jet black hair which looked as though he'd just gotten out of bed and barely covered his eyes so I couldn't see what colour they were. He had a strong jaw line, a straight nose and high cheek bones. In other words he was gorgeous.

I quickly looked away, not wanting him to catch me staring at him, even though he barely glanced at me anyway.

I ignored him for the rest of the lesson. I mostly just doodled in my book, occasionally taking a few notes and once the lesson finished I quickly packed up my stuff and headed towards the door, eagerly wanting to leave.

**So there we are :D The rewritten story! I hope you guys like it and I know I've definitely improved! I know it's still short but it's longer then before so yay! **

**Once again I'd like to say how sorry I am for taking so god damn long to actually post something. I know a lot of you have probably given up on me but for those who have patiently waited thanks so much and I love you! :D**

**Hopefully I'll update soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**RPOV**

As I was walking through the hallway, looking between the map and my timetable I accidentally bumped into something hard and firm and I stumbled back upon impact.

"Shit! Sorry I-" I cut myself off when I looked up to see who I had bumped into.

Quinn.

"Hey, it's fine," he said with a shrug. "You know, I never got your name," he said, studying me. His eyes on me made me feel like I was naked, even though I was far from it.

I glared at him. "And you never will," I said simply, starting to move past him, only to have him follow. I stopped and ran a hand through my hair before I turned to face him.

"If you don't mind, I'd prefer if you didn't follow me," I snapped, not bothering to try and be polite. I just wanted to get to class.

He chuckled and smiled at me. He had a really nice smile..."Actually, I was going to ask if you knew where to go," he explained. "With you being new and everything."

I rolled my eyes. I didn't need his help with anything. "I know exactly where I'm going thanks." I lied. "Besides, you should probably get to class."

Quinn grinned. "Says you. Walking in late on your first day," he said.

I wanted to hit him but managed not to. "It's not my fault that the old hag at reception wouldn't stop what she was doing for a god damn second to talk to me," I snapped then tool a deep breath to try and calm down.

He raised an eyebrow at me in question. "Oh really?"

"Yes really," I said then turned away from him and started walking in a random direction, not having a clue where I was meant to go although I was glad when he didn't follow me again. I looked at my map again and tried to find my way to Biology.

"Hey, your the new girl right?" Asked a masculine voice. I looked over to see a boy with shaggy beach blonde hair that he seemed to need to keep flicking out of his face and bright, sparkling blue eyes asked.

I slowed my pace when he started to walk with me.

"I'm Rashel," I told him, not wanting to be known as 'new girl'.

"Conner," he replied with a smile, holding out his hand. I stared at him for a moment before going to shake his hand, only to have him capture it in his and bring it to his lips, brushing them against my knuckles. I fought back a blush and pulled my hand away and he grinned. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he chuckled.

I nodded slowly. "Nice to meet you too Conner," I said, ducking my head, not looking at him. "Your right though I guess. I am the new girl," I mumbled looking at my feet. I heard him chuckle and glanced up at him.

"I guess you don't know where your going then," he questioned.

I sighed and nodded. "Yep," I muttered.

He smiled. "So what class do you have now?" he asked.

I handed him my timetable only to realise I gave it to a stranger. I don't know him at all. What if he's one of those assholes who always picks on the new kid? Well if he dared to even rip up my timetable I'll kick his ass. Not only that but now he knows all my classes. What if he was a stalker?

His eyes scanned over the paper and then he gave it back, smiling.

"What?" I asked, confusion showing in my voice. Why was he smiling?

"We have the same class next. Follow me," he said and started walking. I'm gonna go with stalker. But I didn't know where the hell I was meant to go so I followed behind him and we soon came to the classroom.

Conner went straight in and sat at the second row of desks, leaving me standing a little nervously by the teachers desk where he was sitting, reading a book.

He looked up from his book when I cleared my throat.

"Where should I sit, I'm kinda knew," I explained.

"Ah of course! The new girl! Pleasure to have you in my class miss...?"

"Jordan," I said.

"Miss Jordan," he smiled. "Sit at the front row on a empty desk."

I turned around and walked over to it. Conner just so happened to be seated right behind me and I gave him a small smile as I sat down at my new desk. I opened my bag and took out everything I'd need.

"Hey," Conner said and I turned around in the chair to look at him and speak to him easier.

"Oh, hey," I replied. He smiled and we got into a conversation about nothing in particular and luckily it was not about the whether and it was quite interesting. I was so occupied with talking to Conner I didn't realise that Quinn had walked into the room.

**QPOV**

I watched her walk down the corridor and I sighed, watching her go before I headed over to Ash. As I walked up to him he grinned like a mad man.

"What?" I snapped, not wanting to deal with his cockiness right now.

"I bet you didn't get very far with that conversation," he said, cocking his head to the side and studied him. "Why are you after her anyway? I'm pretty sure you've got your own little fan club of girls who'd die if you just looked at them, yet you choose to go after the new girl" He looked thoughtful. "But then again she was really fit. Great tits from what I could get a look of. I might go for her."

I punched his arm. I didn't like him talking about her like that. "Don't think even think about it," I warned him.

He threw his head back and laughed. "Dude, I was joking. You can have her," He said. "Besides, I got my Mare," he said.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah, and she doesn't even like you that much. You're an ass."

"Whatever, lets get to class," he said and walked off and I followed beside him, heading to biology.

As soon as I walked through the door, my eyes went to her immediately. I paused in the doorway, staring at her for a moment before glancing at the person who she was talking to. Conner.

Hatred and jealousy coursed through my veins. Why does that sleazy asshole get to talk to her and I don't? I'll rip his head off if he tries to touch her. I barely knew her yet I so desperately wanted to protect her and keep her safe. It was weird, I never felt anything like this before for someone else. I really only looked out for myself, only occasionally get Ash out of trouble, but only when I'm bored.

Slowly I made my way to my seat and sat down, trying to get her off my mind.

Class started and I watched when he tapped on her shoulder and gave her a note. She scribbled something on it and handed it back. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

I was seriously going to kill that guy.

**Yay! :D Chapter 2 has been rewritten! I know it's not that much better but at least they're longer and make more sense lol :P I'm really just focusing on making it better, changing a few things here and there while sticking close to the original chapters. I'm just trying to improve them which I'm hoping I've achieved! Also, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.**

**Oh and could you please review? Pretty please? I really want to know if you guys think my writing has improved and I just love knowing what you guys think and whether I should continue rewriting the chapters or not?**


End file.
